Will He Ever Quit?
by Dance Star93
Summary: When someone tries to get Jack to quit the dojo, will they go to far? Jack/Kim Jerry/OC First Fanfic ever please read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT.**_

**Chapter 1: The News**

**Jack's POV**

Mondays. Hate them. I know it's the first day of the week which means school. It also means seeing Kim. We've been spending more time with each other every since the Ricky Weaver incident. I walk up to my locker only to see Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie standing there.

"Hey, Jack", said Kim.

"Hey. What are you guys doing at my locker?" I replied.

"Well…." Milton stuttered.

He was interrupted by the principal.

"Jack Anderson!"

"Yeah"

"I hear from your math teacher that you are failing."

"What?"

"Yeah, and according to the student handbook any student failing math must quit any after school activity."

"What are you saying?" I was getting worried.

"You have to quit karate."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Wait. What. You can't do that." Kim was stepping in.

"I think I can."

"But this doesn't make sense. I've passed all of my test." I was getting very mad.

"I am sorry but it's out of my hands unless you pass this last test not only will you have to quit karate for good, but you have to repeat 9th grade. I'm sorry." He walked off.

"Wait. What's going on? I'm confused." That's Jerry for you.

I slid down the wall and put my face in my hands. This was a huge disaster. Then Sindi came running down the hall. Sindi's our manager. She organizes competition dates and uploads videos of our wins and routines on the Bobby Wasabi website.

"I have big news. What's wrong? You look so sad, just like the time when Jack almost got kicked out of the dojo."

I looked up and then back down.

"Oh no, Jack got kicked out the dojo. What happened?"

"The principal claims Jack is failing math, so now he has to quit karate." Kim explained.

"This is bad, this is bad!" I was wondering what she was talking about.

"Why?" Eddie was wondering the same.

"That was what I was going to tell. Thanks to Jack's constant wins," everyone looked at me and I just looked down, "You guys automatically go to a competition in Japan."

"What is the big deal?" Milton was confused, so was I.

"Well apparently, there is a freestyle routine competition and they nominated Jack."

"Well this just keeps getting better." I said.

"Wait I don't get is why are you failing, you passed every test this semester." I always showed Sindi my grades all the time.

"I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen."

"Hey", I saw Sindi had any idea.

"What is it?" Kim was confused. She looked so cute. Wait…. Did I say Kim looked cute?

"There is a website where we can check what the teacher put in the system. All we have to do is look at a copy of your last report and compare it to the copy on the website. Let me see it,Jack."

I handed it to her. She got on her iPad to get on the website.

"OK. Anderson, Jack… OMG!"

"What?" I was worried.

"According to this site you don't have a 96, you have a 51! Someone broke into the system and changed your grades!"

"What! Let me see!" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Who would do that?" That was the question we were all thinking


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**_**.**

**Chapter: 2**

**Kim's POV**

OMG! I can't believe someone broke into the system and changed Jack's grade. I mean he is so cute, nice, sweet, and cute. I can't believe I just said that Jack was cute. Well any way, after school we all went to the dojo to discuss what had happened. Jack was late, as usually.

"Hey guys, where is Jack?" Sindi asked.

Then out of nowhere, Jack came in.

"Hey" he grumbled. He didn't seem too happy.

"Hey Jack. How you holding up?" I asked.

"I am good. Let's just discuss what happened." He really wasn't happy.

"OK. So, Jack let's guess some did this to get you to quit the dojo. Someone like the Black Dragons." Sindi said.

"Yeah, but they have to be smart to hack into the system." Milton said.

"What about Arthur? Jack did throw him in the wall." Eddie said recalling that moment.

"Maybe. His dad does own the mall show; he could pay someone to hack into the system." Sindi said.

Next thing I know Arthur came in.

"Speak of the devil." I could hear Jack mumble.

"Well, well, well. Is it Jack and the Wasabi Warriors." Arthur said.

"What do you want Arthur?" I said. I was really getting annoyed.

"I just came to wish Jack good luck on his test."

I say Jack was getting tense to Sindi tossed him a stress ball.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem, Listen Arthur, we know you're the one who changed Jack's grade admit that you did it or we just report you to the principal, we don't really care." Sindi said. She has sassy like me.

"I didn't do it, I swear."

"Then who did?" Jack asked. I was wondering too.

"I can't tell you." Arthur said.

"That's it!" Jack cried and lunged for Arthur, but we all held him back.

"Arthur, I suggest you tell us before we let Jack go, so he won't have a reason to bet you up" Eddie said.

"Ok, it was….." Before he finished he ran out the door.

"Have you calmed down now?" Jerry asked Jack.

"Yeah."

We all let Jack go, and sat down.

"Jack, you have some serious angry issues my friend, keep the stress ball I gave you." Sindi said.

"Thanks for the ball." Jack said.

"Who do you think it was?" I asked.

"I think I know. Ok, who has a crush on Jack, besides Kim?" Sindi said. I was surprised by what I was hearing.

"What? I don't have a crush on Jack!"

"Mmmm Hmmm." Everyone said except for Jack who stared at me with his cute chocolate brown eyes.

"Whatever. So who is it?" Sindi said.

"Um Donna Tobin… DONNA TOBIN." Jack sound like he knew who did it.

"I don't get it." Jerry said. I had to agree with him.

"Ok, so you know how Donna is jealous of Kim, well maybe she could have changed Jack's grade knowing he would have to quit the dojo. This means less time with crush Kim and more time with freaky Donna." Sindi explained.

"So it was Donna." I said.

"Woah."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter, so If you haven't heard there is going to be a brand new episode of Kickin' It premiering on my birthday (which is March 5). I can't wait. Also, thanks for the positive reviews. They get me pumped, so hears that new chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or the song sung by Sindi in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Jack's POV**

Man do I hate Donna Tobin. She is like a freaky stalker. I mean I used to like her she was nice and flirty. Then she started cursing and swearing at Kim. I realized she was up to no good. We told the principal someone changed my grades. Since we had proof from Sindi, I didn't have to quit karate. But, we didn't have proof Donna did it. After that we all decided to meet up at Falafel Phil's.

"Thanks Sindi for the proof." I said.

"No problem Jack." she replied.

"Yeah, but we still don't know who did it." Kim said.

"Don't worry, what's the worst that can happen?" Eddie said

Soon Falafel Phil delivered our food.

"Here you go." He said in his Arabian accent. "Jack, someone order an extra falafel ball for you."

"K. Thanks." I bit into the first falafel ball. Immediately, it tasted gross; I smelled it.

"Jack, are you ok?" Kim asked.

I felt totally nauseas.

"Awww man!"

I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

**Kim's POV**

I saw Jack run to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

Sindi got up and smelled the falafel ball.

"Guys, there's blue cheese in the falafel ball. That's why Jack threw up." Sindi explained.

"Oh."

"Someone put blue cheese in the falafel ball knowing Jack would throw up." Sindi also explained.

"Who would do that?" Milton asked.

"The same person who changed Jack's grades." Sindi explained.

I started to Jack to see if was ok while Jerry threw away the contaminated falafel balls.

**Jack's POV **

I hovered over the toilet for a few seconds, and then my phone buzzed. It was Kim.

_Kim: R u ok_

_Jack: Yeah I'm fine, hey do u hav a mint?_

_Kim: Yeah we threw away the falafel ball. Turns out it had blue cheese in it_

_Jack: kk I'll be out in a few_

_Kim: Ok_

I came out and everyone was sitting there talking about the mall jam out.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Jack." Kim said.

"We were just talking about I Sindi should enter the mall jam out." Jerry said.

" I can't I'm not that good." Sindi said. Is she crazy? This girl is wicked talented. She can sing, she can dance, she a computer genius.

"What are you crazy ;that is like saying Jack doesn't know karate, or Jerry isn't confused." Kim said.

Then music started playing.

"Come on Sindi you know you want to sing along." I said.

"Ok I'll sing it.

_Bring the Fire_

_Oh oh oh oh ohoh oh_

_Bring the fire tonight_

_Oh oh oh oh ohoh oh_

_Bring the fire tonight_

_Let's sneak in the back, gettin' in for free  
>Heart attack 'cause I'm too afraid to do this, yeah<br>Deep breath, I'm a wreck  
>But I came to d-d-d-dance, d-d-d-dance<em>

We were all clapping to the beat while Sindi was sing.

_I'm weak, the feeling lost  
>Weak, don't miss your shot<br>Weak, show what I got  
>What what what I got<em>

_Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor  
>Aye ah, aye ah,and bring the fire tonight<br>Do it up, do it up can ya gimme some more  
>Aye ah, aye ah,and bring the fire tonight<br>DJ spinn' the hotness  
>Nothin's gonna stop us<br>Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor  
>Aye aye, yeah yeah<em>

Sindi was one fire. Not literally, but she was killing this song. She got up and started to dance(A/N if you want to know what dance she was doing at this point, it was the dance CeCe and Gunther were doing in Split It Up.) with Jerry. They made a good couple.

_Know my passion  
>Keep on dancin'<br>Hot as lightnin'  
>Aye, aye<br>Aye, aye_

_I feel unsteady  
>But now I'm ready<br>So come and get me  
>Aye, aye<br>Aye, aye_

_I'm weak, I wanna rock  
>Weak, don't miss your shot<br>Weak, show what I got  
>What what what I got<em>

_Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor  
>Aye ah, aye ah,and bring the fire tonight<br>Do it up, do it up can ya gimme some more  
>Aye ah, aye ah,and bring the fire tonight<br>DJ spinn' the hotness  
>Nothin's gonna stop us<br>Do it up, do it up, do it up on the floor  
>Aye aye, yeah yeah<em>

Everyone in the store was cheering and clapping.

"Maybe I should enter the jam out." Sindi said finally.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the positive reviews. Hope you will remember my birthday in March (look on my profile page if you don't remember.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any song sung by Sindi.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sindi's POV**

Every since I signed up for the mall jam out, Jerry has been helping me practice my dance moves. He is so sweet but very confused but still sweet.

I was on my way into the dojo to check the site out when I saw Jack.

"Oh, hey Jack."

"Sindi, have you seen the video on YouTube?"

"No, but I was going to the dojo to check out and make sure everything was working on the site, I'll check it out later."

'"Cool, um Sindi?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think I have a crush on Kim?"

What was he asking? Well I had to answer.

"Um, yeah. It's pretty obvious."

"Really!"

"Yeah, I mean when you're around her, you act all different."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"That's because you're a guy; you don't think."

We both laughed.

At that time we both walked into the dojo laughing. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Kim were already there.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked. I could see she was jealous.

"Oh, it was nothing." Jack said.

"I'm going to check the website on my laptop." I said and to get my bag which I left by the door.

When I pulled up the site. I was so surprised. Someone vandalized the site. They also uploaded humiliating videos.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"What's going on?" Jerry said.

"Look at the website. Someone hacked into the uploaded humiliating videos of you guys." I said.

"What?"

"Come on it's not that bad." Jack said

"OK, look at these videos: Kim dancing, Jerry with pink hair, Eddie playing the cello, Milton getting beat up by a girl, oh and here's my favorite: Jack checking out a girl and then bumps into the wall." I said. "This is bad! Look! There are over 1 million views. People have seen these embarrassing videos. We have to find out who did this. Now!"

"Ok, ok, ok! Just calm down." Jack said.

I breathed in and out.

"Ok, I'm calm. I'm sorry I freaked out. It's just I put a lot of work into this website and then somebody just comes and destroys it." At this point I was crying.

"Sindi, it's ok." Jerry said trying to comfort me.

"Thanks, but it'll still take me all night to fix, but I can shut it down so no one else can see it." I explained

"Do it now!" Kim yelled.

"I agree with Kim." Jack said.

"Figures." I mumbled, but I think he heard me.

"Uh?" Jack asked.

"Oh, nothing. Ok, let me just log in to the website account." I logged in and then something weird happened. "That's weird. It says I typed in the wrong password, but I swear the password is _Kickin' It With You." _ I explained.

"What is that?" Milton and Eddie asked.

"Oh it's a song Sindi wrote when she meet me in L.A." Jack explained.

**A/N: Sindi and Jack meet way before Jack moved to where he lives now; just pretend Sindi wrote **_**Kickin' It With You.**_

"Yeah, oh, I can check my password history." I explained. I look at the password history.

"Oh My God! Look, someone hacked into my computer and changed my password." I was now furious.

"Who can they do that?" Kim asked.

"Only me….," I thought hard, "and Jack." I said.

"You think I did this?" I think Jack was mad that I accused him.

"No, I don't, but someone is playing us, like I play my violin, very well." I said.

"Who would do that?" Kim asked.

"I don't know Kim, I just don't know." Jack said.

This was going to be a long investigation lead by us.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey Guys, back with another chapter. Enjoy. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just have been really busy._**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't ****own ****Kickin' It or any song sung by Sindi.**

**Chapter 5**

**Jack's POV**

After Sindi's major break out, we all decided to act sick and skip school. We met up at the dojo. I was the first one there, so I decided to practice some moves.

I was practicing my bow staff routine when Kim walked in.

"Hey Jack. Nice bow staff routine."

"Thanks, Kim."

Should I ask her out or should I just let her ask me? Let her ask me is really dumb.

"So Kim, I was just thinking, we've been best friends for a long time and uh I was just wondering um uh…."

Then Kim did the unthinkable, she kissed me. I mean I kissed back of course. It felt magical.

**Sindi's POV**

I was with Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. We went to go get a breakfast burrito and a smoothie.

We were coming in to the dojo when we saw the unthinkable. Jack and Kim were kissing.

"OMG, guys look!" I exclaimed.

They all turned to face Jack and Kim, who were sucking their faces off.

"I knew it was going to happen on day." Eddie said.

"I know right." Milton said.

"It's about time." Jerry said.

I had to agree with all of them. Jack and Kim did make an awesome couple.

"Wait, I have got to get a picture of this." I snapped a quick photo with of them. "This will be good for blackmail."

We walked into the dojo as they got done smooching.

"Well, well, well, look at the happy couple." I said walking in the dojo.

"Pfft, what are you talking about?" Kim said trying to play it off. Her voice was getting higher with ever word.

"You are so not a good liar. Well, anyway don't try to deny it. I have a photo." I said while holding up my iPhone.

"Ok, we kissed so what?" Jack asked.

"So what! This is a big step." Milton said.

"I mean it took you guys one year to admit you have feelings for each other." Jerry said.

"I have to agree with Jerry. You guys do make an awesome couple. You even have cute couple names. Check it, Jim, Kack, and best of all Kick." I said while tearing up a bit.

"Just drop it, ok!" they yelled.

"Well!" We yelled, which is me, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton.

Then we heard an announcement.

"Everyone participating in the Mall Jam Out please come for a dress rehearsal."

"OMG, I totally forgot about the Mall Jam Out, with all this other stuff going on. I got to go guys. Let's talk about this later." I said as I ran out the door. Then I forgot something.

I went back into the dojo.

"Jerry, you're coming with me." I said as I grabbed his hand and yanked him out the room.

**Later That Night.**

**Jack's POV**

After Kim kissed me, things have been very awkward between us.

We were going to the Mall Jam Out to watch Sindi perform.

"Up next we have Sindi singing Blackout by Breathe Caroline.

The music started playing and Sindi came out and started to sing.

_Caught up and I can't feel my hands  
>No need to chase<br>Can you relate?  
>Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?<em>

And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
>I left my phone in the cab<br>Now you can't get me

I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<p>

And I can't see your face  
>Cigarette the wrong way<br>Inhale to the top of my lungs  
>I'll be dying for this<p>

And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
>I left<p>

_my phone__ in the cab  
>Now you can't get me<em>

I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way

I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way

I'm only getting started

This won't stop 'til I say so  
>This won't stop 'til I say so<br>This won't stop 'til I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<p>

This won't stop 'til I say so  
>This won't stop 'til I say so<br>This won't stop 'til I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<p>

I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way

I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<p>

This won't stop 'til I say so  
>This won't stop 'til I say so<br>This won't stop 'til I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<p>

I'm only getting started

This won't stop 'til I say so  
>This won't stop 'til I say so<br>This won't stop 'til I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<p>

I'm only getting started

The crowd went crazy. Then the unthinkable happened.

The stage collapsed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys, back with another chapter. Enjoy. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just have been really busy. In the 6**__**th**__** grade we have a lot of work to do.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any song sung by Sindi.**

**Chapter 6**

**Jerry's POV**

We all went to the hospital after Sindi was loaded onto the ambulance.

As soon as we got there we all waited in the waiting room.

"How do you think this happened?" Eddie said breaking the silence.

Then Jack's phone rang.

"Hold on. Hello."

I couldn't hear the conversation, but I did hear some of Jack' "Yeah"s and "Uh Hu"s.

"Ok, thanks." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Milton asked.

"That was the police investigator. They said they know why the stage collapsed." Jack replied.

"Well, what was it?" I was really getting impatient.

"I was getting to that." Jack snapped. "There was a loose bolt under the stage."

"So?" Eddie said.

"So, the bolt wasn't loose when anybody else preformed."

"That means somebody loosened the bolt before Sindi preformed." I finished.

With that, the doctor walked out of Sindi's room. Then Kim started yelling out questions.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt? Can we see her?" Kim rambled. Yes, I used a big word.

"Kim calm down. Jack said wanting to comfort her.

"You don't tell me what to do hero complex." She snapped.

"I don't have a hero complex." Jack argued.

That started a huge argument.

"Guys!" Eddie yelled "You were saying doctor."

"Um, yes, your friend has a broken leg, arm, and a mild concussion in her head, but she is ok." He explained.

We all let out a sigh of relief.

"You can see her if you want." He said.

"Thanks," Milton said "let's go guys."

When we went in the room, Sindi was on her iPad with her pink Beats headphones, probably listening to some music. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey Sindi, how you feeling?" I asked.

"Cool, look I figured out the password to the site. I entered the names of people who hate us. They were mostly people who hated Jack, but the password was _Black Dragon._ Apparently, the person who chose the password isn't that bright. I also think they changed Jack's grade, put blue cheese in the falafel, and loosened that bolt" Sind explained.

"You know what happened?" Milton asked.

"Yeah the called me. Then I told them to call Jack since I didn't feel like telling you guys." Sindi said.

"So let's go down to the Black Dragon dojo and confront them." Eddie said.

"No, it may be a trap. They've been watching us, and they know Sindi's a computer genius." Jack said.

"Expert." Sindi corrected.

"Whatever. I think they want us to believe it's them." Jack explained.

"You just don't want anyone to get hurt. See, I told you have a hero complex."Kim said.

"I don't have a hero complex." Jack demanded.

That started yet another argument.

"What's up with them?" Sindi asked me.

"Oh, they've been fighting every since the kiss." I explained.

"Hey, HEY!" Sindi yelled. "You guys need to stop arguing. We were going to discuss a plan to get back at the Black Dragons, but nooooooooooo, now we're going to discuss why you love birds are fighting!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" they screamed.

They looked at each other and blushed a little and turned away.

"Yeah, sure." She said sarcastically. "Kim, you start."

"Fine. Well, Jack has sort of a hero complex. He is always trying to save people and be the hero. Sometimes it's cute and all, but other times, it just get's straight up annoying. And you're always flirting with other girls."

"Ok then, Jack." Sindi said.

"Well first off I don't have a hero complex. Second, why does it bother you that I flirt with other girls?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't; it just gets so annoying sometimes."Kim replied.

"But why?" Jack asked again.

"Why can't you get that I like you?" Kim yelled out.

"You like me?" he asked very confused.

"Jack, I may be a little slow and confused but even I knew Kim had a crush on you." I said.

Everyone agreed.

"Say something." Kim said.

But Jack got cut off by the lights turning off.

In about what seemed like forever but was only 2 minutes, the lights turned back on. Kim was gripping to Jack. Eddie was gripping to Milton, and I was gripping on Sindi.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok; I kind of liked it." She was replied. Then she smiled. I smiled back.

"Guys, look. " Jack said.

There was a letter on the floor. It was closer to me so I picked it up.

"What does it say?" Sindi asked.

"It says: _Dear Jack," _everyone looked at him. "_You have failed to see the warning sign we left you. Now, you're in tr-r,"_ I was having a hard time on this word.

"Sound it out." Milton said.

"Give me that" Sindi said as she smirked and snatched it out of my hands.

"It says: _Dear Jack, You have failed to see the warning sign we left you. Now, you're in trouble. I changed your grades with a little help from Milton's nerd friends. I also put that blue cheese in the falafel ball. I broke into your little friend Sindi's account and hacked into the site, but I see that wasn't enough. So, I loosened the screws on the mall jam out stage and put your best friend in the hospital just to make a point. You have something I want. It's you. Either you come and join my dojo in the next 72 hours or I will hurt your friends and your little girlfriend. And don't try to deny it. - Sensei Ty of the Black Dragons."_

"So, I have to join the Black Dragon or they'll hurt you guys." Jack stated.

"I knew he was crazy but not this crazy." Kim said.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

It was the question we were all thinking.


	7. An Author's Note

_**Sorry this is not a new chapter.**_

_**I thought I should give a little background check of Sindi. She's an African American girl. She was a girly girl style, and likes to wear skirts and dresses with sneakers, combat boots, or just boots. She has long black hair that stops in the middle of her back with light brown highlights. She loves to dance and can play various instruments like the bass guitar, the guitar, the piano, and the violin. She also may have a little crush on Jerry, so shhhhhhhhh!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey Guys, back with another chapter. Enjoy. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any song sung by Sindi.**

**Chapter 7**

**Milton's POV**

The next day we all met up at Sindi's house since she couldn't come to the dojo. She was put on bed rest by her doctor. I was at the front door and rang the door bell. Her mom answered it.

"Hi. You must be here to see Sindi." She said. Her mom is so polite "Your friends are waiting in the living room so you can go in her room together."

I walked in the living room to see Jack and Kim on their iPhone. Eddie and Jerry were watching Monkey Space Ninjas.

"Hey Guys." I greeted.

"Sup Milton." Jack replied.

Then Sindi's mom came out.

"Sorry to disturb but you guys can go up now. Sindi may be a little drowse from her pain killers for her leg. So, have fun." She kindly before walking back upstairs.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Jack said.

Apparently he knew where her room was. We went upstairs. Then we made our way to a room with a bunch of musical notes on the door.

"Yep this is her room alright." I stated.

We opened the door and went right in. Man, this girl really loves pink. _**(Room on my profile)**_ Like her mom said, Sindi was sleepy. And she was still asleep.

"Jack, wake her up." Eddie whispered.

"What, why me?" Jack complained.

"Because you've known her longer." I said.

It was true. Jack met Sindi before he moved here. Sindi and her family, she's an only child, then moved here when her mom had a client down her in Seaford.

"Ok, fine." Jack said as he made her way to Sindi's bed.

"Sindi, wake up." He said as he shook her. "Wake up."

"It's not working." Jack said giving up.

"I think I know what to do." Jerry said.

He then made his way to Sindi's bed.

"Yo Sindi, Maroon 5 is having a free concert." Jerry said.

We looked at him so confused.

"That's not going to work." Kim exclaimed.

"Maroon 5!" Sindi yelled. "Jerry what are you doing on my bed."

"Oh, I had to wake you up since someone didn't know how to." Jerry explained then quickly got up while looking at Jack.

We heard a quick knock on the door then Sindi's mom popped in.

"Hi kids, Sindi I'm going to McDonald's want something." She asked.

"The usual please." Sindi replied while getting her laptop out.

"KK. Oh, don't forget to take your medicine in 3 hours." She said.

"Wait, it's going to take you 3 hours to go to McDonald's and come back?" Sindi asked.

"Oh, I'm going to run some chores then get you food. Well by," and with that she left.

"Oh, ok. So let's get started. So far we have a note saying what they did." Sindi said.

"Ok is that enough though? Kim asked.

"Well changing Jack's grade is a school offense which could get them kicked out of school. The blue cheese thing is not major. I am suing them for messing up my site. And messing with a stage is a police crime, and I suing them for that then sending them my hospital bill." Sindi explained.

"Ok that is enough." Jack said.

"All we have to do is show this note to the police…." But I didn't get to finish my sentence because I saw some type of greenish gas. "Wait, what's that?"

I started getting very sleepy.

"I don't know." Sindi responded.

That's when everything went black.

**Kim's POV**

I woke asking myself where I was. More importantly why was I asleep. I looked around to see I was in a chair. Milton and Eddie were lying on the floor. Jerry was lying on a bed. So we're in a house. I saw a figure by Jerry with jet black and light brown, almost blond, highlights with a cast on her left leg and right arm. Sindi. We're at her house. I noticed something someone was missing. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I heard some groaning. Maybe the others were waking up.

"Why does my head feel like a party was thrown in there?" Sindi complained. She looked over to see Jerry in her bed. "And why are you in my bed?"

"I have no idea." Jerry responded completely confused like always.

But this time I had to give him credit for being confused. What had happened before we were knocked out?

"What happened?" Milton asked. He looked around the room. "And where's…"

"Jack" I finished for him. Jack was missing.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right. I'll check the security cameras." Sindi said.

"You have cameras in your house?" Eddie asked.

"Yes," she replied by getting out her computer. "Now, all I have to do is go to the security camera provider's website, and then I type in my password. Now I have to just go to about ten minutes ago. Now we can see what happened."

We all then crowed around Sindi except Jerry who was already by her.

"Here it goes." Sindi said before pressing play.

_We saw us walk in and Sindi lying on her bed._

"_Jack, wake her up." Eddie whispered._

"_What, why me?" Jack complained._

"_Because you've known her longer." Milton said._

"_Ok, fine." Jack said as he made her way to Sindi's bed._

"_Sindi, wake up." He said as he shook her. "Wake up."_

"_It's not working." Jack said giving up._

"_I think I know what to do." Jerry said._

_He then made his way to Sindi's bed._

"_Yo Sindi, Maroon 5 is having a free concert." Jerry said._

_We looked at him so confused._

"_That's not going to work." I exclaimed._

"_Maroon 5!" Sindi yelled. "Jerry what are you doing on my bed."_

"_Oh, I had to wake you up since someone didn't know how to." Jerry explained then quickly got up while looking at Jack._

_We heard a quick knock on the door then Sindi's mom popped in._

"_Hi kids, Sindi I'm going to McDonald's want something." She asked._

"_The usual please." Sindi replied while getting her laptop out._

"_KK. Oh, don't forget to take your medicine in 3 hours." She said._

"_Wait, it's going to take you 3 hours to go to McDonald's and come back?" Sindi asked._

"_Oh, I'm going to run some chores then get you food. Well by," and with that she left._

"_Oh, ok. So let's get started. So far we have a note saying what they did." Sindi said._

"_Ok is that enough though?" I asked._

"_Well changing Jack's grade is a school offense which could get them kicked out of school. The blue cheese thing is not major. I am suing them for messing up my site. And messing with a stage is a police crime, and I suing them for that then sending them my hospital bill." Sindi explained._

"_Ok that is enough." Jack said._

"_All we have to do is show this note to the police…." Then we saw some type of greenish gas. "Wait, what's that?"_

"_I don't know." Sindi responded._

_We all fell out. I landed on the chair, Jerry on the bed, Eddie, Milton, and Jack on the floor._

"That's how you got on my bed." Sindi commented.

_We then saw some figures enter the room and take, I mean drag, Jack out of the room._

Sindi shut her computer and got her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling my dad; he's a police officer?" She replied.

"Why?" Eddie.

Sindi was on the phone talking to her father.

"Hey Dad, we have a problem. Someone's been kidnapped. Name is Jack Anderson, , See you soon."

"We need to report to the police that Jack was kidnapped." Sindi said.

"But, we don't know who did it." Jerry said.

"I have an idea." Sindi replied.


	9. Another Author's Note

_**Hey Guys**_

_**Sorry this is another author's note. I will not be posting any new chapters. On Monday, we start the CRCT Test, which is a big deal. So my dad doesn't want me distracted. I promise will update on April 13. See you soon.**_


	10. Chapter 8

_**Hey Guys, I promised a chapter, so here it is. Enjoy. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any song sung by Sindi.**

**Chapter 8**

**Jack's POV**

I wake in a dark room and it feels like I'm moving. Wait, I'm moving. I'm on a train. I look around wondering where the heck I am going and is Kim okay. What did just say that? Now is not the time for my mental agreements if I like Kim or not.

Suddenly I hear a voice.

"I think he's awake."

I see two figures or what I think is two. My vision is not the best right now.

"Hello Jack." Wait, I know that voice.

"Sensei Ty?" I asked. He would kidnap me.

"And Frank." I heard Frank whine.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked. I was very irritated.

"Well you have something I want." He said.

"Which is?"

"You." Me. He wants me. That didn't sound right. Then he and Frank just walked away. I heard them whispering.

"We got to get two Santa Fe soon."

That where we are going, Santa Fe.

I feel in my pocket. My phone maybe I kind send a next. I'll make it a puzzle.

**Kim's POV**

After answering some questions by my dad I sat down thinking 'How are we going to find Jack?' So far all we know is that the Black Dragons took him. I look around then feel my phone vibrate. It's a text message from …. Jack.

_To: Kim_

_From: Jack_

_C#m A E B C#m A E B_

_SF_

What the heck?

_**That's it. Really short. Can you solve it?**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Hey Guys, Sorry about the long wait my computers been broken so I had to wait about a month to get it fixed. I have been having some serious writers block for this chapter. I tried to upload this chapter earlier today but it kind of messed up so here it is.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any song sung by Sindi.**

**Chapter 9**

**Kim's POV**

"What the heck does this mean!" Sindi screamed

"That's what I said!" I replied.

We spent hours trying to figure out what this text Jack sent. Which was:

_C# C#m A E B_

_SF_

We were still at Sindi's house in her room. Her mom let us sleep over at her house. We order pizza, so now we're trying to figure out this message. We all knew it be heart. We read it 1 million times (not exaggerating). But when it came to understanding it, we all thought the same thing: nothing.

Everyone was sprawled out somewhere. Eddie, Milton, and I were each in a chair while Jerry was on the lying on the bed with Sindi (I think they have a thing). We were all in our pjs just thinking….. Well everyone but Jerry was thinking.

"It has to mean something." Milton said.

"I give up." Eddie said.

Oh, no he didn't.

"Give up, give up!" I stared. "Would Jack give up if you were in this situation? I mean yeah it's hard, but we've been through worse."

"Kim's right. We're not going to be play like a cheap guitar…wait, guitar. I know what it means. Come here" Sindi said.

Eddie, Milton, and I went to Sindi's bed and looked at her computer, which had the text on it.

"Look_ C#m, A, E, B_. Those are guitar chords." Sindi explained.

"Jack can play the guitar?" I asked

"Um, Pfft, of course not," I knew she was lying.

"Ok so, what do guitar chords have to do Jack being kidnapped?" Jerry asked.

"There is a song I know by heart with these exact same guitar chords. Jack knows it, too." Sindi says.

"You know a song by heart?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I am like a musical prodigy." Sindi replied

"Maybe the song has a message." Milton suggested.

"Um, let's see. Jerry, pass me my acoustic guitar." Sindi says.

Jerry got up from Sindi's bed and handed Sindi her guitar. (On profile.)

"_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or where ever to get away from me_

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as heck_

_Because I really fell for you."_

"I'm not good at thinking or solving problems," Jerry said, "But I'm guessing _SF _stands forSanta Fe."

"You're wrong. _SF_ stands for Santa Fe." Milton corrected.

"I like just said that. See, I know my states." Jerry replied.

Wow! This kid has problems.

" Um, ok. So, Jack's in Santa Fe." Sindi confirmed .

"Yeah, but where?" I asked.

"We have to put ourselves in the mind of a Black Dragon to figure out where Jack is." Milton said.

"Kim, you're the only one to have some sort of chemistry with the Black Dragons. What can you tell us? You're our only hope to find Jack." Sindi pleaded.

Suddenly, all eyes were on me. I was the only hope to save my friend, and my crush. I was there last hope. Then it hit me. I remember a conversation between me and Sensei Ty.

_Flashback_

_I was practicing the Vertical Peg Kick when Sensei Ty came up to me._

"_Scorpion, I need you to led the class next week."_

"_Why?" _

_I have to visit my homeless brother in Santa Fe; he leaves in an abandoned building."_

"_Ok."_

"Ty has a homeless brother how lives in Santa Fe. He lives in an abandoned building." I shouted.

"There is only one abandoned building there. An old karate dojo. Here are the directions." Sindi said.

"Ok, let's go." I replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa , whoa. We can barely bet the Black Dragons. What can make you think we can go to Santa Fe, go get Jack and come back alive?" Eddie questioned.

"Yeah, why can't we call the police?" Jerry asked.

"Because, if you call the police it will create a scene, and we might never get Jack back." Sindi explained.

That idea broke my heart. I might never see Jack again. Oh, the horror!

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"I may have a plan." Sindi said, while laughing evilly.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Laughing evilly, it makes it more dramatic."

This couldn't end well.


	12. Chapter 10

_**Hey Guys, back with another chapter for my first story ever. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo sorry it took so long. I've been having some serious writers block. Anyway, I was thinking about writing a sequel for this story. There will be a long author's note at the bottom. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any song sung by Sindi.**

**Chapter 10**

**Jack's POV**

When we final reach our destination (which was full of kicking and screaming, some cutting, and a lot of torture.) I was blindfolded again. D**n it. I was really getting tired of this.

I felt like I was being dragged to a room. A dark room. They finally took my blindfold off when I realized one thing.

THIS ROOM IS DARK AS NIGHT.

I couldn't even see my clothes and they were bright. Then I heard a squeak. Not a mouse squeak, but a door squeak.

"Hey Jack!"

Awww! Just when I thought I would never hear that annoying voice again, there it is.

"Let me go, Ty!" I demanded. I was getting tired of this BS.

"Awww. Wittle Jackie wants to go back to his girlfriend." He commented in his baby voice which was horrible.

"Kim isn't my girlfriend." I argued.

"How did you know I was talking about Kim?"

Dang it. The devil had a point.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Like I said a few hours, I want you to be a part of my dojo".

He has kidding me. He had to kidnap me just to tell me that. Like I was ever was going to join his dojo anyway.

"Never. Going. To. Happen."

"Well we're going to have to torture you."

Well, this couldn't end well.

**Kim's POV**

"So what's your plan?" I asked

"I have an Aunt who lives there. I can ask my mom can I stay with her for the week. Then, we can plan what we're going to when we get there. She's super cool. She doesn't care what I do." Sindi replied.

"Wait, will your mom let you go to a different state with a broken arm and leg?" Jerry asked.

He had a good point. Every since the accident, Sindi's been a little immobile.

"For the first time, Jerry has a point." Eddie stated.

"You guys have a point, but as long as I take my medicine, she'll let me go." Sindi replied.

"I guess Operation Get Jack Back is on. Now all we need is..."

"Wait!" Milton yelled.

"What now?!" Sindi said agitated.

What could Milton probably say that could change our parents mind?

"Don't we need some kind of adult figure?"

He was right he have to have someone to come with us.

"That's why we're only going to take the only adult we can trust." Sindi said smiling.

**The next day at the dojo.**

"Jack's where now?" Rudy asked puzzled.

"He's in Santa Fe." I replied.

"He sent Kim a text we had to decode." Sindi said.

"Rudy please, we have to get Jack back. It just hasn't been the same without him. I just miss his simile and those cute little dimples and his laugh and…", now everyone is staring at me.

"What?"

"You were droning on about Jack. You totally like him." Milton said.

"I do not like Jack!"

"There was no need to mock me." I pouted.

"Rudy, will you help us?"Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I need my best student back. No offense, Kim." Rudy said.

"None taken."

_**Well, that's it. So, as I said above, I was thinking about writing a sequel to this story when it's finished. I know what it's going to be about. But I can't tell because it'll give away the ending. If you think I should write a sequel, go to my profile and vote on the poll, or you can write a review. Plan on updating no later than Sunday. Peace and happy reading. **_


End file.
